Bungo Stray Dogs Season 2 Brave Adventurers Style
by David Ishihara
Summary: On the trail for Shin Flux, our heroes return to Yokohama where not only do they have the Port Mafia to deal with, but also the enigmatic Guild run by Francis Scott Key Fitzgerald. Buckle up and hold on to your potatoes, because we are in for a wild ride!
1. Borne Back Ceaselessly Into the Past

"Yes! We're back once again, Yokohama!" Jexi shouted as the ship touched down.

"You sure sound excited to be here." Cheetah said.

"Especially considering the impact we made last time." Hope said.

"What did you guys do here that was so big?" Glimmer asked.

"Hm? Oh right, we came here right after we left your world, so you guys don't know." Hope said. "You know those three guys that you met in Galar?"

"You mean the white haired quirky kid, the blonde schedule freak and the brown haired idiot who wanted to kill himself?" Mermista asked.

"Hope, how many times do I have to say that he doesn't do that anymore?" David asked.

"Yeah. While it's true he had that streak in the beginning but not any...more." Jexi said before they saw a fancy looking helicopter fly past them.

"I'm guessing that's not the welcoming committee." Captain Cold said.

"It's a helicopter. A US made one." Miles said as it landed right in the middle of the highway.

"US? Wait...is it...them?" Hope asked.

"I think it is. The Guild." Jexi said as the helicopter opened as walking out of it were two men and one girl.

"At last...we've finally arrived." said the leading man.

"The face matches what we have. That is Francis Scott Key Fitzgerald." Vera said.

"So, we finally see his face at last." David said.

"Okay, back up a second and explain, cause we don't really know what's going on here." Adora said.

"He's the leader of an organization in America called the Guild. And coincidentally the same person who put that bounty on Atsushi." Jexi said.

"The Guild? So are they our enemies?" Frosta asked.

"Seems that way." Cheetah said.

"And we still have the Port Mafia to deal with. This just got a lot more complicated." David said.

"Yeah. We should head to the agency, let them know about this." Mark suggested.

"I don't think we need to. Cause that's where those Guild guys just went." Elementa said.

They hurried over to the agency building where they saw the door to Fukuzawa's office closed.

"Hmm? I didn't realize you were all coming here again." Atsushi said arriving. "Especially after that thing in that region."

"Good to see you too, Atsushi." Scarlet said. "Listen, we've got a problem. The Guild is here."

"I know. They're speaking with the boss right now." Atsushi said.

"I really hope Fukuzawa doesn't accept Francis's terms. We don't even know what the Guild wants with him." Hope said.

"Uh…maybe we could listen in on the conversation their having?" Glimmer asked.

"No. I have a good idea what he might want. Their gifted business permit." Mayumi said. "More so, they'll likely want to buy the agency."

"Wait, they can do that?" Frosta asked.

"Of course they can, Francis is loaded." Hope said.

"But we know Fukuzawa wouldn't agree with his terms. This agency is too precious to him." David said.

"He's right. We have no reason to interfere. They'll never buy this place." Jexi said.

"Which means we better be prepared for the scenario we expected." Hope said.

The office door soon opened as Kenji escorted Francis and his people into the elevator as it closed.

The next day...

"Whoa...this is...unreal." Dan said as they saw news of an entire building vanishing.

"So this is the message." Kunikida said.

"Wow. Francis does not mess around." Sachiko said.

"You bet your ass he doesn't. A guy with as much money as he does is kind of used to getting their way." David said.

"That building also belonged to the Port Mafia according to the news. Looks like the Guild isn't shy about attacking both parties." Hope said.

"By the way...have any of you seen Kenji? He never came back to work yesterday." Kunikida asked.

"No. None of us have seen him at all today either." Cheetah said.

"Im getting worried now." Junichiro said holding Kenji's hat.

"But he's got that ability of his, right? I'm sure he's fine." Jesse said.

"He's right. Kenji may not look it, but he is far from your average country boy." David said.

"Undefeated By the Rain, that's what his ability's called, right?" Adora asked.

"Yep. He can plow through a brick wall and he wouldn't be able to feel a thing. There is a downside to it, however…" Mayumi said.

"Yeah. He can only use it on an empty stomach, and he tends to fall asleep after eating." Ross said.

"Wait, the last time we saw Kenji was when he left with those...Guild people." Izuku said.

"You don't think they could've captured him as a bargaining chip, do you?" Kurochi asked.

"Nah, they would've sent us a ransom note or something if that was the case." David said.

"But not if their aim was to deprive the agency of all its agents." Jexi said.

"Maybe. But it's too early to decide what their motivations even are yet. All we can do is hope that Kenji hasn't gotten himself into trouble." Leonora said.

"Hmm...do you think we should go and look for him?" Moltar asked.

"I don't think it's necessary. Let's wait and see if he comes back in a couple hours." Mark suggested.

"Mark, he's been gone since yesterday, I think we should at least try and look around town for him." Hope said.

"Plus, we have a few trackers with us ourselves. Maybe they'll pick up something." David said.

"It's settled then." Kunikida said. "Junichiro, I don't want you out there on your own. Take a group of our friends and go with Atsushi to fine Kenji. Dazai, you'll be with me, we'll consult the president. We don't know what kind of abilities they have. If you cross paths with a Guild member, retreat immediately."

"Got it." Hope said.

Along with Atsushi, Junichiro was accompanied by Shuichi, Cheetah, Tanjiro and Kaede to search near the city square. And for some reason, they were also accompanied by Naomi.

"Naomi, you should head back to the agency. It's too dangerous." Junichiro said.

"If they can make whole buildings disappear, it doesn't matter where I am. Right guys?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah but...it still doesn't…" Tanjiro began before things went silent.

"Tanjiro? You ok...what the?" Shuichi said turning around as they saw him and Naomi gone.

"Tanjiro? Naomi? Oh no…Don't tell me…" Kaede said looking around. "There!"

"I'll get her!" Junichiro said. "Give my sister back!" he called charging to who Cheetah was looking at, a red haired girl.

"Junichiro, don't!" Shuichi called.

The people in the square soon found themselves in a childish looking playroom with large toys and dolls and two separate doors.

"Oh great, now what?" Kaede asked.

"Welcome...to Anne's playroom. Now, let's start the game." said the red haired girl.

"Where is my sister?" Junichiro demanded.

"I'll explain that first. She's in that room." she said pointing to a dark room where inside many people were held inside with doll hands, including Kenji, Naomi and Tanjiro.

"Let them go." Shuichi said.

"Now I can't do that. We're in the middle of a game. Unless you wanna leave." she said pointing to the other door to the outside.

"What the? Is everything frozen in time?" Atsushi said in surprise.

"My name is Lucy. I created this world with my ability. But don't worry, you can leave anytime you want. But your companions will remain trapped here." she said.

"What do you want?" Junichiro demanded.

"I just want you to play with my friend. Say hello Anne." she said as a doll like monster soon appeared behind her.

Lucy Maud Montgomery

Ability: Anne of Abyssal Red

"What is that?!" Kaede asked.

"Anne loves to play. But she can be a bit needy but she's just so cute." Montgomery said before the citizens ran out the door. "I forgot to mention! Once you run out there, you'll forget everything that happened here! Oh man. Only six of you left."

"Explain your game." Cheetah said.

"The rules are simple. It's a game of tag. If Anne tags you, you lose. But if you make it to the door with this key...then I'll release the hostages." Montgomery said.

"Hey, you need to get out of here." Kaede said to a man sitting on the ground.

"Ready...go!" Montgomery said before Junichiro and Kaede were quickly grabbed by Anne.

"She's incredibly fast!" Cheetah said before the two were pulled through the doorway.

"Two down...four to go." Montgomery said. "What Anne? You still want more? Okay then!"

Anne rushed for Atsushi and Cheetah but the two quickly started avoided the large doll.

"Seems its not faster than us...but we can't keep this up forever." Cheetah said.

"I got the key. We can win." Atsushi said holding it as he ran to the door. "We win!"

"Kid, be careful!" the man in the back said before the key shifted and changed before scratching Atsushi who tossed it aside.

"See, I don't know how to use this key either, it's a total mystery!" Montgomery said.

"So...there was no way to win to start with." Cheetah said.

"But that doesn't mean we should lose hope. If we run for the exit, we'll forget everything that's happened. That's basically the same as giving up on the others. I...I just can't do that!" Shuichi said.

"Don't say that Shuichi, we can't win!" Atsushi said running for the white door. "I have to go get Dazai and the others!"

"And just how do you plan on doing that if you won't remember anything?" Cheetah asked. "Hold on…That gives me an idea. Saihara, cover me!"

"Right!" Shuichi said drawing his Burst Wispon.

"Oh please." Montgomery said as Anne went on the prowl once more. "And you...I think I'll get you next." she said looking to the man in back.

"Hmm...why don't you try?" he said smiling as Montgomery and Anne froze in fear for a moment before Cheetah tagged Anne and the hands pulled her in. "Seems we've won."

"No...she just lost." Montgomery said as the door closed with Cheetah. "See?"

"Hmm...things aren't always what they seem." the man said as a light green snow fell in his hand.

"What?" Montgomery said turning around to see the door actually open with Cheetah grabbing onto the frame. "But how? I'm sure I locked it!"

"You shouldn't be certain you've won so easily. After all, since the start, you've been fighting five against one." Cheetah said.

"Light Snow. When the door opened, Junichiro used his ability to create a fake door." Shuichi said.

"Now then." Cheetah said as a ribbon appeared in her hand and around Montgomery. She quickly pulled it, forcing the girl into her arms. "Release your ability...or I'll throw you into this room. And without a key, you'll have no way out."

"And when that happens, the room you set up will collapse on itself." Shuichi said.

"You can't be serious." Montgomery said.

"I'm always serious. And if you're willing to be trapped here forever, I'm certain not even death will save you from this place." Cheetah said.

"I can't! I can't fail my mission!" Montgomery said.

"I'm gonna let go. You only have that split second before the door closes." Cheetah warned her.

"No! No you can't!" she panicked as Cheetah let go. Montgomery screamed before she ended up cancelling out her ability, releasing everyone she trapped.

"We're out." Kaede said as they saw Montgomery run off.

"Oh my dear sweet Elise, there you are!" the man said talking to a young girl. "Where did you go?"

"I thought that if I disappeared for awhile, it would make everyone worry." the girl said.

"That is so cruel, my dear Elise!" the man said. "You're lucky you're so cute. We thank you. Now...I'll be taking my leave now."

"Okay...we're glad you're safe." Shuichi said as they left.

"That scent coming off him...it's like...I'm not sure how to describe it. But...he's almost...like something not human, even though he is." Tanjiro said.

"Yes. I can smell it from him as well. His scent is so sinister." Cheetah said.

The man soon entered an alleyway where several members of the Port Mafia gathered around the body of the man who was with Francis.

"So, this is a Guild assassin huh? Guess I'll have no choice...but to join the fun." he said.

Port Mafia Leader

Ogai Mori

Ability: Vita Sexualis

"Those who dare to oppose us and incur our wrath...will die." he said.


	2. Three Companies Conflict

"The Port Mafia was one thing...but now the Guild too? Feels like we have never ending enemies here." Nami said.

"We just seem to attract more and more trouble." David said.

"Not all the trouble was bad necessarily. I mean, we did save Kyouka from killing herself. Now she works at the agency." Gemini said.

"Is it really okay to have her around though? I mean… she used to being an Assassin, and not exactly suited for other lines of work." Leanne said.

"Let's not forget that the Port Mafia might try to make a move to get her back." Iida said.

"Guys, lets just be cool about this alright?" Bow asked. "We can protect Kyouka, can we? It's not like it's hard to keep one girl protected."

"Bow, as much as I love your optimism, it's hard to agree with you on this. You and the others weren't there when we first met Kyouka." Hope said. "It's hard to describe her, but… she's different from us."

"I've actually looked into her past." Shuichi said. "It's true she was an orphan when she joined the Port Mafia and that she has killed 35 people. But this is the part that is the most disturbing."

"What do you mean?" Peridot-2 asked.

"The one who killed her parents...it was her." Shuichi said.

"She killed her own parents? But why?" Peridot asked.

"That part was never disclosed." Shuichi said.

"That's some shocking business right there." Noir siad. "Can't believe she killed her own family…"

"Hey, let's not jump to any conclusions, it was probably an accident." ZS said. "We all saw that she can't exactly control that Demon Snow thing on her own."

"Right, unless Kyouka has some sort of orders given to her, Demon Snow can't be used." Hope said.

"And that can only happen if she answers her phone." Sci-Twi said.

"So, keep her away from phones, got it." Glimmer said.

"Speaking of, where is Kyouka?" Jexi asked.

"She and Atsushi along with Kaito, Robin and Vashyron went to escort her to her first job. She's just delivering some documents to a judge at the courthouse." Lucy said.

"Kyouka, on a job like that? Hope nothing goes wrong." Hope said.

At the mention of Kyouka's job, across town…

"Okay Kyouka, I'm gonna review your approach here." Vashyron said as he, Kaito and Robin were sitting with Kyouka. "Breaking into a public building and knocking a security charge out with a stun gun, and then delivering the documents to the judge AFTER you stunned him? What sort of method was that?"

"It was going good up until that last part…." Kyouka said monotonely.

"The rest of that was okay?!" Vashyron said surprised.

"Don't grill her so hard, Vashyron. This is her first job with us. She's still getting used to how things work." Kaito said.

"I know Kaito…it's just doesn't seem right." Vashyron said. "Maybe it's my experience as a PMF agent talking, but I just dont think this is what Kyouka's meant to do. She's not cut out for jobs like this because her conditioning as an assassin is…well, it's just too deep."

"Maybe we should see about helping her tame Demon Snow and…" Kaito said.

"No! I'll never use it. Never again." Kyouka said in fear before her phone started ringing, startling her as she listened to it ring before it went to voicemail.

"Demon Snow, exterminate all who try and take Kyouka into a world of lies." the voice said as Demon Snow went and pierced Atsushi.

"What the?! It's acting all on its own!" Kaito said.

"Not quite." a voice said as they saw a woman in a kimono holding a parasoul. "The blood of vermin is quite beautiful...when splattered."

Omisaki Kouyou

Ability: Golden Demon

"Port Mafia…" Vashyron said reaching for his handgun.

"I would take heed not to draw your weapon." she said before a golden demon appeared behind her.

"She has an ability...that is quite similar to Demon Snow." Robin said.

"Now, would you three kindly return Kyouka to me? I and the others have been worried sick. Do you have any idea the pain it's caused us?" Omisaki asked empathizing on the word pain by stomping on Atsushi.

"She's not going back to the Port Mafia. She belongs with us at the agency." Atsushi growled.

"I never should have waited for Ogai's permission. You have been tainted by their hypocrisy of a world of light." Omisaki said shedding a tear as she hugged Kyouka. "But make no mistake. They will make you use Demon Snow. Now come along."

"What are you, her mother?" Vashyron asked.

"Far from her mother. You see…her mother was killed. By her hands." Omisaki revealed.

"So what? That doesn't mean you can just control her!" Kaito said. "Kyouka, don't listen to her. You control your life now."

"Oh please." Omizaki said. "Kyouka, dear...we're leaving. Don't be blinded by this world of light."

"You're the one that's blinded her! Just because of one little incident, it doesn't mean she should spend her life as some tool!" Kaito said.

"Besides, last I checked, we outnumber you five to one." Vashyron said.

"It seems she's not alone." Robin said as a black car rolled up as many Port Mafia grunts came running out.

"Now...I think it's about time we took our leave." Omisaki said before they saw a black car being sent flying as they saw Kenji and Kunikida came running towards them.

"Whoa...careful there." Kenji said.

"Are you all okay?" Kunikida asked.

"Yeah but...how did you…" Vashyron asked.

"I made some changes to Kyouka's phone. It alerts me if someone tries to call it." Kunikida said.

"That's a pretty neat trick there. Glad you guys could make it." Kaito said.

"We should leave. There are two more here." Robin said.

"Well well, what do we have here? Guess we came at the right time." a voice said as they saw two men standing near the fountains. One was tossing a potato up and down while the other just stood there with a withdrawn expression on his face. "It's like a split second before a collision. Still want in?"

"I don't care either way. But all the stares are making me uncomfortable." the withdrawn man said.

"Fine. I guess I'll get out there and earn my keep for the good of the Guild." the younger man said.

John Steinbeck

Ability: Grapes of Wrath

"Too tired. Real itchy. So tired and itchy." the withdrawn man said.

Howard Philips Lovecraft

Ability: The Great Old One

"Robin's right. We better run." Kaito said.

"Oh, and keep the middle clear. Our luggage will be arriving shortly." John said as a bright light struck the center as the three retreated. From the light came four more people.

"This must be...all of their operatives." Robin said.

The three of them were lucky as the Guild operatives showed no mercy to the enemies before them. When all was done, they were quick to retreat.

"By the way, where are Master Poe and Lady Louisa?" a reverend asked.

"They have an acute fear of heights, they can go die for all we care?" a woman dressed as a southern belle said.

"Man that was way to easy, wouldn't you agree, Reverend?" one of the younger guys said.

"Father, please show mercy...to our enemies." the reverend said as they departed.

"By the way, what happened to the other three?" the young man asked.

"They bolted. I swear, these offworlders…." the woman said.

"They haven't noticed us. We need to act now." Robin said crossing her arms. "Pierna Fleur." she said as legs bloomed under each of the defeated.

Later at the agency….

"That was close, running into a bunch of Guild guys like that. Are you guys okay?" Hope asked.

"Were fine at least…" Vashyron said. "But Atsushi, Kunikida and Kenji got the worst of it."

"They were in pretty bad shape. And you know how that's gonna turn out with Yosano…." Kaito said.

"Why, she's a doctor, isn't she?" Adora asked.

"Yeah, but she works best if her patients are near death. Part of her "Thou Shalt Not Die" ability." Hope said.

"Ahhh!" they heard Atsushi scream as a chainsaw went on in the background.

"Trust us. You do not want to get treated by her." Mayumi said.

"Why does a doctor have a chainsaw?!" SE exclaimed.

"In any case, it's not safe here anymore. We may have to relocate." David said.

"I may have a solution to that." Cheetah said as she appears by the window.

"Did you find anything?" Sachiko asked.

"There's a chapel that's very off radar to both our enemies. We can relocate there." Cheetah said.

"Yes. We were already planning to relocate there anyway." Fukuzawa said.

"So...where's...Kyouka?" Shuichi asked.

"She's been missing ever since the Guild attack." Robin said.

"You don't think the Port Mafia captured her, do you?" Dynasmon asked.

"No, we captured Omisaki. So that means the Guild has her." Hope said.

"Honestly, I don't know which scenario is worse." Captain Cold said.

"It doesn't matter. We'll get her back, someday." David said.

"No...I don't think the Guild has her. She wasn't with them when they left. It's more than likely...she ran away during the fighting." Robin said.

"Ran away?" Eddy said. "Ran away to where?"

"We don't know. But like David said, we'll get her back." Hope said.

"For now, let's make preparations for the relocation." David said.

"Right, you heard the man! Pack your things, we're taking the agency to church!" ZS said. "...So to speak."

They soon moved all of their equipment into the nearby chapel and quickly set up on the inside of it.

"Okay...this should serve as our temporary base." Tails said.

"Now let's review our enemies objectives. The port Mafia seeks to destroy us, and the Guild wants to usurp us." Adora said. "Our only chance of surviving is we take them both on at once."

"How do we do that? Its two factions against one." Zenitsu said. "If we face them both, were gonna die. They know everyone."

"Not everyone. The Port Mafia only dealt with the Alliance when we were not here. The Guild and Mafia don't know us." Adora said.

"Don't think it'll matter much for them. The Guild has a vast amount of finances at their disposal. And the Port Mafia has the advantage of numbers." Robin said.

"You make it sound like were gonna lose." Bow siad.

"Don't misunderstand. I'm just saying they have massive advantages, I did not say we were going to be defeated." Robin said.

"And what does Zenitsu mean two against one? Do I have to remind everyone that the Port Mafia and the Guild aren't all that chummy with each other either?" David asked.

"And they did take down the Port Mafia soldiers. So they will be seeking to take the Guild out too." Kaito said.

"So, it's a genuine three-way battle. We got used to this back in the Ouroboros Bracelet Incident." David said. "Leops, Barbara, we might have to flex our intellectual muscles for this one."

Cheetah nodded. "Our foes have the advantages they have, so then our most tactical strategy would be to cover both offense and defense. We split ourselves with the agency into two groups. The Defensive team's main objective is simple… protect our doctor."

"Right, Yosano's a prime target considering she's the one keeping all of us alive." Adora said.

"That's right. That's why a defensive team consisting of Kenji, Rampo, the president and Yusano have been formed." Kunikida said.

"The offensive team will be in two sub groups. Junichiro and Kunikida, as well as Atsushi and Dazai." Cheetah said. "We will use Junichiro and Dazais abilities to surprise them. This strategy is simple. Protect this location from discovery. Ishihara, Leopardmon. I'm counting on you two to assign defensive and offensive roles to the others."

David saluted. "Understood!"

"Hmm…we have to accomodate for the groups' overall abilities." Leopardmon said. "Hope, Mark. Can the two of you maintain the defensive front?"

"You got it." Hope nodded. "We'll help keep Yosano safe."

"Jexi, that means that two of us are on the offensive front." David said.

"I kinda figured we might be." Jexi said. "They did start this fight with us after all."

"And now we're gonna finish it." Hope said.


	3. The Strategy of Conflict

The following day, spying from near the port were Espio, Robin and Korekiyo from the port as they spied on the large luxury liner sitting in the docks.

"So this is their main base. The Zelda." Robin said.

"From the look of things, it appears they're in the middle of restocking supplies." Korekiyo said.

"From the look of things...only two members of the Guild are on board. What info do we have on them?" Espio asked.

"The woman is Margaret Mitchell. Her ability, Gone with the Wind, allows her to weather away certain things. The holy man near her is Nathaniel Hawthorne. His ability is the Scarlet Letter, which lets him use blood as a weapon." Korekiyo said.

"In short, these two pose a challenge if everyone just barged in without thinking." Robin said.

"Thankfully we're only here to study their movements." Espio said.

"Hmm. They've found something." Korekiyo said. "Seems like a letter. Robin, could you?"

"Of course. Ojos Fleur." Robin said as a pair of eyes appeared on the ship as they saw them read the letter. "Dear Guild, I hope this letter finds you in good health. In any case, we have decided to take care of a few of your assets by destroying them. Number 1: your luxury liner, the Zelda. Number 2: the life of one Nathaniel Hawthorne. And number 3: the life of one Margaret Mitchell. With regards, the boss of the Port Mafia, Ogai Mori." she said repeating what she saw in the letter. "Seems the Port Mafia has decided to make the first move in this war."

"He's actually thinking of taking down all three of them at once?" Espio said.

"Normally this would be considered suicide but, considering we're talking about a Gifted organization, ration is not on the table." Robin said.

"Looks like they caught someone. Wait...it's...it's him. That bomber from the train!" Korekiyo said.

"I remember him well. The Lemon Bomber, Motojiro Kaji." Espio said. "How could he have been captured so so easily?"

"I see now. They were planning to bomb the ship." Robin said as they watched Nathaniel pull the pin of one of the lemon bombs and toss it to Kaji as it exploded right near him.

"He...got hit." Korekiyo said.

"Yes….but I don't think he's dead." Robin said as they saw Kaji emerge unharmed by the explosion.

"Incredible…he is immune to his own bombs." Espio said.

"That's why they sent him. Then...he hasn't truly implemented his plan yet." Korekiyo said as a crate being carried by a helicopter soon exploded as it dropped hundreds of lemon shaped explosives onto the ship just as everyone evacuated. Once they hand, the ship was soon in ruins with Kaji laughing like a maniac.

"They actually destroyed it." Espio said.

"But they aren't done yet." Robin said. "They still have two more targets." she said before getting a feeling of dread. "Get down!" she said getting Korekiyo and Espio down as multiple black spikes went and pierced the crew and the two Guild members.

"This sea breeze...its suffering." a voice said as they saw Akutagawa enter into view.

"Akutagawa." Korekiyo said.

"We're not going to last long here with him. It's time we pulled back." Robin said.

"Agreed." Espio nodded as the three retreated.

Back at the Main base of the Agency….

"After Akutagawa arrived, we retreated." Espio said. "There was no chance of the three of us competing with him."

"The Port Mafia really made a big move striking the Guild's ship." Hope said. "I just hope we don't have that kind of difficulty too."

"You say it like that, it'll jinx us." Gemini said.

"It's going to happen sooner or later." Mark said. "What matters is that we get ready for it."

"I hope we don't get compromised." Hagakure said. "I'm worried. I think either of the enemy might be trying to get us."

"Let's not think negative thoughts. How about we try to calm our minds through peaceful meditation?" Perfuma asked.

"Not that I dont think its a good idea Perfuma, but were in a turf war. It's not really the best time to relax." Hope said.

"Besides, the only way to get into this chapel is through that abandoned train tunnel, and it's filled with cameras and traps." Xion said.

"Ugh. War is so boring." Rampo said. "Only half a day in and I'm all out of snacks. Hey, you guys wanna play hanafuda online?"

"Uh…what's that? Some sort of game?" Bow asked.

"Hanafuda is a traditional Japanese card game." Hiyoko said. 

"I'm in. Hey, someone get Chiaki over here, we can jog her memory a little!" Akane said.

"During a war? Not happening. She stays in the ship." Kazuichi said.

"Besides...we're going to have to hold off." Rampo said.

"Do you see an enemy? How many?" Adora asked.

"Just one." Rampo said. "Chuuya Nakahara of the Port Mafia."

Suddenly the camera that had him on screen fizzled out.

"The camera!" Glimmer said. Chuuya then advanced as three more blacked out.

"Three more just went down." Hope said.

"Activate the Turrets." Fukuzawa said as Ranpo did so.

Chuuya just smirked as a wave emitted from him, destroying the turrets and four more cameras. "You guys must be more short staffed than I thought if you think these machines can handle me." he said.

"What did he just do?" Adora asked.

"Must be his ability. Can't tell what it is." Hope said.

"His ability is For the Tainted Sorrow. He's the man who can manipulate gravity." Yusano said.

"Seriously? So do we even stand a chance against a guy like that?" Bow asked.

"There's probably no need to fight him. I'm gonna go see what he wants. You guys stay here." Hope said.

"Be careful!" Glimmer said.

Hope then came out into the subway tunnel and faced Chuuya man to man.

"You wanted someone that's not metal? How about chatting with me? What do you want?" Hope asked.

"Where is your president?" Chuuya demanded.

"Look to the cameras." Hope said pointing to one.

"I have some interesting info you might be interested in." Chuuya said holding a photo of John and Lovecraft. "We can give you the time and place where they'll show up. You guys can ambush them easy."

"(The opportunity to ambush them is indeed an attractive prospect…)" Fukuzawa thought.

"So you drew out Steinbeck and Lovecraft and set them up for us. I didn't think the Port Mafia was that generous. Don't you want to destroy us?" Hope asked.

"You're asking questions? Why aren't you attacking me?" Chuuya asked. "Aren't you afraid you'll lose?"

"No. I just dont think I should rush into a fight with someone who can manipulate gravity." Hope said.

"Damn, Dazai. Told them my ability." Chuuya growled.

"There's something I don't get though. If we fought the Guild, both of our sides might end up destroying each other. What would they do?" Mermista said.

"They don't have to do anything." Aqua realized.

"She's right. The Guild would have been cautious about walking into a trap too unless they had something to gain from it." Alkal said. "The bait was too tempting."

"But what could they have...oh god. They didn't…" Sonia said.

"They used our office staff as bait?!" Fukuzawa said.

"You can still get them out of there in time. The Guild doesn't know you've made a move yet." Chuuya said.

"Rampo, does what he said check out?" Double D asked.

"It does." Rampo said. "Fortunately, times like these are when truth are more effective."

"But...what will we do?" Frosta asked.

"Order our office staff to evacuate immediately. Also...get me Kunikida." Fukuzawa said.

"David...Jexi...hope you guys are ready. There's gonna be some fight coming your way." Hope said to himself.


	4. Will of Tycoon

"Okay...so what's the situation?" Jexi asked.

"Apparently the Guild have discovered where the office staff has been hiding. And they're advancing there to take them captive." Tanjiro said.

"So to gain hostages then." Aelita said.

"Wait...what the heck is that?" Sora said as they saw a massive mass of tree roots holding up a car with the workers inside.

"Tree roots? It has to be one of the members Abilities." Izuku said.

"Seems Poison Ivy and I aren't the only ones here that can control plants. This will be trouble if we don't stop them fast." Shiozaki said.

"Don't worry. We have agents there." Jexi said as light green snow was falling.

"Looks like Junichiro is making his move." David said.

Kunikida was soon revealed as he fired at Lovecraft, taking him down, and then at John, destroying his vines. Junichirou then got the girls out of the car. "Get out of here! There's a train down the mountain! Take it!" he shouted at the girls ran.

"Oh...well isn't this a surprise." John said as he forced his vines to restrict Kunikida's firing arm. "The most basic of thinking is always the one that leaves you defenseless."

"That's not bad. But...you shouldn't underestimate me! Doppo Poet! Automatic Handgun!" Kunikida said creating a handgun and fired, knocking John down to the ground, thus wearing off his Ability.

"Looks like we've got one over on you, tree man!" Inosuke said.

"We ain't done yet." John smirked as Lovecraft got up, seemingly unharmed from the bullets put in him. "What took you so long?"

"I was sleeping." Lovecraft said as Kunikida fired multiple rounds into him.

"He's not even slowly down or feeling pain. Is this his gift?" Todoroki said.

Masses of tentacles then came from Lovecraft's arms, snagging up everybody.

"Tentacles?! What is this guy?!" Sanji asked.

"Well, guess this about wraps things up." John said.

"Do we kill them?" Lovecraft asked.

"Nah. Let's wait till we catch the girls." John said.

"Unfortunately…I won't be giving you the chance." David said as he unleashed his Ice Reaper Claw and grabs the tentacle he's bound to.

"What is he…" Lovecraft asked before ice spread all over David's tentacle. "Cold…."

"If you don't want it to spread to your body, release us...now." David said.

Lovecraft then did so, dropping everybody.

"Wow...pretty impressive. Guess that's why you've got a rep in these parts, Huh?" John asked.

"You knew that, and you still pick a fight with us?" David asked. "By the way…you might want to get out of the way."

"Of what?" John said before seeing the truck. "It would have...wait...does it think we're part of the road?!"

"For Naomi...I'd gladly burn this world to the ground." Junichirou said as the truck rammed into both John and Lovecraft.

"Yeah…let's hope it doesn't come to that." Jesse said.

"We better meet up with them at the station...before these two recover." Sunset said.

"Right. Time is of the essence." David said.

They hurried down before being confronted by two Port Mafia agents, one of them being Higuchi.

"Agency workers...you're coming with us." Higuchi said.

"And if we refuse?" Jexi asked.

"Dazai is waiting there for you." Higuchi said.

"Hmm. We should go along with this...at least for the moment." Aelita said as they cautiously followed her to a warehouse where Dazai stood with a ninja like figure keeping close to him.

"Dazai, what's going on?" Captain Cold demanded.

"I believe these are on Ogai's orders right?" Dazai asked.

"He wants to welcome you back as an executive and your little allies are invited to join us." Higuchi said.

"What? You're joking right? You know one of us was responsible for sending Akutagawa into intensive care last time we were here." Jexi said.

David scratches the back of his head, chuckling nervously at that.

"Besides, things change. Like Gin here, she used to be a tiny little lass." Dazai said.

"Wait...the ninja's a girl?!" Kaminari said surprised.

"Please...stop." Gin said sweetly.

"Plus you guys are holding us captive here." Indigo said.

"No. It's to protect you all." Higuchi said.

"Protect us? From what?" Sachiko asked.

"The boss has decided to release Q." Higuchi said.

"Are you serious…?!" Mayumi asked.

"You know him, Mayumi?" Ven asked.

"Not personally, but the person she's talking about is a very dangerous member of the Port Mafia with a nasty ability that can mess with people's minds. His name is Yumeno Kyusaku, though he prefers to go by Q." Mayumi said.

"Yes. His ability is called Dogma Magra. He can manipulate people's minds but only if they inflict harm on him. If they do, a bruise mark appears on them. The effect doesn't usually begin until he rips the head of his doll." Dazai said. "His ability is monstrous."

"But why would Ogai release him? His ability is highly volatile!" Mayumi said.

"You...you said to protect us so...is he already at the station?!" Dan said.

"I think so. I already have visions of he's planning to do to Naomi and Kirako…we better hurry and get there." Mayumi said.

They ran to the station where to their shock they saw Atsushi holding Naomi by her neck with Kirako on the ground.

"We're too late. His ability has already taken effect." Mayumi said. "As far as I know, the only way to stop him is to nullify his ability."

"Well good luck with that. I don't think there's anyone here that can do that." David said.

"I might be able to thanks to Synchronization, but I'll need to be in direct contact with him in order to execute it." Yoko said.

"Do it Yoko, but don't hurt him." Marco said.

"No, touching him won't work. We need to touch the doll." Dazai said.

"Wait...there! I see it!" Rainbow said seeing a torn doll under a bench.

"Alright. Just stay calm, Yoko. And try not to get swept up in the carnage." David said.

Yoko crouches down and moved to the bench, being careful not to get up in Q's mind games and reaches for the doll. "Got it." she said before dispelling the ability.

"Wow...that was really fun, Mr. Dazai and his friends." said a young boy on the train as it headed out. "You really made me suffer. Can't wait to have you suffer too!"

"And next time, instead of capturing you, I'll just rip your heart out." Dazai muttered.

"Now I see why Mayumi is uncomfortable around him." UlforceVeedramon said.

"I'm feeling uncomfortable just by meeting that kid." Zoro said.

"I have a feeling this war is just getting started. The Port Mafia may very well have their greatest player out now." Cheetah said.

"That may well be, but that doesn't mean we have the upper hand quite yet. We still don't know who else the Guild has brought along." Leopardmon said.

"Right. So it's about time we retreated back. Atsushi...we'll meet you back there." Jexi said. "Also...here's some advice to remember. Don't even begin to pity yourself. That's a one way fall into despair." 

David holds his heart at this. It brings him back to that time in the past.

"You alright, David?" Mayumi asked.

"Y-yeah. It's nothing." David said.

"Okay." Mayumi nodded. "I just want to look out for you."

"Thanks, Mayumi. Eikichi would've wanted that." David said.

"No problem." Mayumi smiled. "But the fight's just getting started. Let's give it our all."

The Assault Team didn't know how right they were. For the following day, things were going to take a rather unexpected turn.


	5. Though the Mind May be Wrong

"I don't get it...a week's passed...yet Atsushi hasn't come back." Jexi said. "Hope I wasn't too hard on him."

"Somehow I don't think that's it. It's possible he was also kidnapped by those Guild guys too." Gray said.

"But their ship was destroyed. There's nowhere else they could hide." Ranma said.

Hope then thought about it. "What if they threw us off our game by making us believe they lost their ship?"

"Hope, you know we weren't even...wait...I think you're off...but not too far off. It's true they lost their ship...but what if one of them had the ability to create a private hidden base?" Kirito said.

"I mean, this is Francis we're dealing with. You'll never know who he's got under his employ. And with the guy as stinking rich as he is, he'll no doubt have a backup ship for contingencies." David said.

"David is right on the money." Aelita said. "We've run a check on the members we saw. This man would likely be able to do what Kirito suggested."

"Herman Melville. Ability: Moby Dick." Sci-Twi said. "That's the name of the white whale."

"So that's it. He's hiding out in a magic whale." Luffy said.

"Not just any magic whale, Straw Hat." Cheetah said.

"From what we can assume. It's more mechanical than flesh. Meaning he has an airship...shaped like a whale." Miu said. "This is the only possible way they could get around so easily."

"Hmm...is that so?" Hope said. "That was Espio on the comm. He just spotted Lovecraft walking off with some kid."

"Kid? What would...no way...that kid...did he have a doll with him?" Pit asked.

"Yeah. He had a weird looking doll with him." Hope said.

"Oh, that's not good…" David muttered.

"Q. They're taking him to use his ability." Izuku said. "But...it only activates if he's hurt."

"There may be a better use for it. I remember that Steinbeck boy having the ability to control plants like I can. What if he combined that with Q?" Poison Ivy asked.

"That...would be a disaster." David said.

"Cutting branches, stepping on tree roots, kicking tree trunks...over 20% of Yokohama would be affected." Connie said.

"That's what he's planning. He's done searching bit by bit...so they're going to tear it all down." Jexi said.

"We can't let them do that!" Glimmer said. "We can't just sit by and let Francis tear down Yokohama! We have to bring the battle to them!"

"And that's what we'll do. But first, we need to find the Moby Dick." Mark said.

"I understand but we need to prepare to protect the citizens. Because...I doubt it'll be long before Francis rips that doll up himself." Jexi said.

"Damn it…We can't let that happen!" Mayumi said.

"Then we need to split up. Attack Team storms the whale ship, Defense Team protects the people." Scarlet suggested.

"That's not going to do any good!" Jexi shouted. "We don't have the push to make that move right now."

"Guys...riots have already started in Yokohama. It's already started." Tails said.

"We aren't going to attack that ship. We need to save everyone." Izuku said.

"Hmm? Wait...what's this on the radar? It looks like...guys! I've found him. Atsushi!" Vera said.

"What? But we couldn't find him for a week. Where is he?" Zoro asked.

"He's freefalling in the middle of the sky. And from the look of it...he has the doll with him." Vera said.

'The doll? Wait...Dazai! That's why he has it. If he brings the doll to Dazai, we can stop this madness from spreading." Adora said.

"Seems like Atsushi has already through a few steps ahead of your guys, Marky." David said. "And once Dazai nullifies the ability, it will be time to fight back."

"It's not gonna be that easy. There's another member I looked into." Aelita said. "His name is Mark Twain. He's an expert sharpshooter."

"So? That's not exactly anything new." David said.

"Then tell me, what do you think will happen once he rips through Atsushi's parachute?" Aelita asked him.

"I think you're forgetting something. We have a sharpshooter of our own." David said. "Not to mention that we have a few flyers in case anything happens."

"He's right. I'll send Sinon out to keep Twain distracted. Then we'll have Teba and Aelita to get Atsushi before he falls." Jexi said.

"Then all we gotta do is buy Atsushi time to get the doll to Dazai, right?" Eddy said. "Make sure nobody gets hurt in the meantime."

"Wow…David has really thought all of that through, hasn't he?" Ming asked.

"That's why he's one of our great strategists." Hope said.

"Oh, you give me too much credit. My strategies aren't really anything noteworthy." David said.

"I beg to differ." Cheetah said.

"Seconded." Lepoardmon added.

The two teams hurried out into the streets of Yokohama to see them in chaos before seeing Atsushi falling out of the sky before he fell to the ground in tiger form before reverting to normal.

"Atsushi!" Hope shouted before Atsushi started moving as bullets were flying down trying to pin him down. "Crap, its Mark Twain!"

Atsushi continued to run before noticing a strange egg decoration.

"Hey, wait up!" Glimmer shouted.

Eijiro then looked over and noticed something. "Wait! Stop! There's an oil truck!" he shouted.

The truck was then shot at, causing a massive explosion.

"Aaaaah!" Glimmer said about to teleport before Atsushi took the hit, taking most of the damage for her and being sent flying.

"Heh...this is all over." Twain said watching from above.

"I...am not...useless. I can't…" Atsushi said weakly as a figure approached from the dust.

"You've done well...Atsushi." the voice said as they saw Dazai standing there with doll in hand.

"Dazai. You've made it." David said.

"Dazai, you really should be…" Sinon said.

"I know." Dazai said pushing a button as a purple gas was shooting out of the strange eggs across the city.

"This is...a tracking jammer. You knew Atsushi would escape." Sci-Twi said.

"Well...you guys...we ended up saving the city. But you know...this is a short lived victory. As long as they have Q, they can repeat this process as many times as necessary." Dazai said.

"You know...I remember reading this quote once. The head may err, but never the blood." Atsushi said. "I have an idea, it might be crazy and I doubt everyone will go along with it."

"You're suggesting that we ally with the Port Mafia, are you?" David asked.

"How...did you know?" Atsushi asked.

"Because the Guild still has Q. As long as there's that, Francis has a walking superweapon at his disposal. It makes my skin crawl having to put up with Akutagawa, but...forming an alliance with the Port Mafia is the best option we have right now." David said.

"I have to agree. Too many gifted people have gone and wrecked this city...we can't let this keep going on." Jexi said.

"Yeah. Desperate times call for desperate measures." Mark added.

"Then it's settled...we'll ally with Port Mafia." Jexi said.


	6. Double Black

It was the next day when they gathered in the park where Fukuzawa waited with them and Dazai before they saw Ogai approach with his private entourage.

"Hm? That's the one from that square not too long ago. So he's the Port Mafia's boss." Cheetah said.

"Ogai Mori…" Fukuzawa said.

"Yukichi Fukuzawa…" Ogai said.

"Look, I will go right to it. We would not normally negotiate with criminals but this request came from someone who has endured many hardships from your organization. His words have more weight." Fukuzawa said.

"True, because of the Guild, we've ended up losing many of our people. However, even with that...we have no intention of allying with any of you." Ogai said.

"Then...why don't we settle our bad blood now?" Fukuzawa said charging with his katana as he held Ogai with his blade while Ogai held a scalpel to his neck.

"You still carry that katana with you?" Ogai asked.

"The same with your scalpel, Dr. Mori. You still carry on and love like a little girl." Fukuzawa said.

"This coming from the man who thinks he can communicate with cats." Ogai said.

"Should I take offense to that?" Cheetah asked.

"No. It's just a little banter between them. Nothing major." David said.

The area then changed due to Light Snow, revealing Fukuzawa who attacked to be an illusion.

"A hologram ability huh? Well...seems we know where we stand." Ogai said. "Though my offer to Dazai and those heroes still stands."

"As I recall, you forced me out." Dazai said.

"Really? You left on your own terms." Ogai said.

"Admit it, you were afraid of me. Evil always expects evil from others. You were afraid I might end up slitting your throat like you did our predecessor." Dazai smirked.

"We'll take our leave now." Ogai said.

"Just so you know, the Agency will be recovering Q tonight." Fukuzawa said. "So don't get in our way."

"Uh, what happened to working together to retrieve Q?" Bow asked.

"It's clear that there's too much bad blood between the Port Mafia and the Agency for us to actually have a clear cut alliance." Hope said.

"Yep. There's still a lot of tension between them." David said.

"Looks like everything worked out like planned." Jexi said.

"Yep. Well...guess I better go get Q." Dazai said heading off.

"Guess as the attack team, we better go join him." Izuku said.

"Looks like it." Sectonia said.

"Safe travels, friends!" Ed waved as the attack team followed Dazai.

It was later in the night that the attack team arrived to an old shack in the middle of the forest.

"So this is where Q is." Dazai said.

Just then, lights were shined on the attack team as several Guild soldiers stood by with Lovecraft and John nearby.

"Looks like our strategist hit the nail on the head again." John said.

"You guys again, huh?" David asked.

"Sorry but you'll be...wait...what is…" John said as a boulder had been fired, knocking away Lovecraft and a few soldiers as jumping down after was Chuuya.

"I just knew this day was going to suck." Dazai sighed.

"Let me set one thing straight. Once I'm finished taking out the trash, you're next, buddy." Chuuya said.

"Give me a break." Dazai sighed.

"The hell? This wasn't in the strategic forecast." John said sending his vines into the ground.

"Now now, none of that." Dazai said nullifying his ability before Chuuya kicked John, sending him flying.

"Hey, don't be stealing my lines!" Chuuya shouted.

"Geez…the animosity between those two." David said.

"The fact that we don't know what Dazai went through with the Port Mafia in the past is really unsettling." Sunset said. "If his ability did not cancel out others, I would definitely want to read his memories."

After taking out the grunts, they headed inside the building.

"You know, I really can't stand you. You know about Petris, the expensive wine? The night you left, I opened an 89 bottle in celebration. That's how fed up with you I was." Chuuya said.

"I also recall that same night I wired a bomb to your car." Dazai said.

"Wait, that was your doing?!" Chuuya shouted in anger.

"Okay, seriously. What happened with Dazai and the Mafia? Cuz now I really wanna know." Rainbow said.

They soon reached the bottom and saw Q suspended with multiple roots.

"Hmm. Would you object to me killing him?" Dazai asked.

"My orders were to take him alive. But seeing his face again, reminds me of all of my guys he put in body bags with his curse." Chuuya said.

"Hmm." Dazai said as he started cutting through the roots. "If I went and killed him, I'd lose bargaining grounds with the Port Mafia. They still need my ability as a countermeasure against his."

It didn't take long before they were leaving with Chuuya carrying Q. "How about having me carry the doll instead?" he asked.

"No way. This is our insurance policy." Jesse said.

"Well I say...Ah!" Chuuya said before a mass of tentacles grabbed him and pulled him out.

"That was Lovecraft!" Starlight said.

They ran out to see Lovecraft standing there with his head backwards.

"This shoulder has been stiff as of late. Perhaps I've been working too hard." Lovecraft said turning it all the way around.

"Ugh…Okay, that's just flat-out creepy." David said.

"Don't worry. I can…" Dazai said before the tentacle hit him and knocked him into a tree.

"Dazai! Wait...should you have…" Cat Noir said.

"Yeah...but it didn't. That means...he's not using an ability." Dazai said.

"Are you serious? Why would he mutilate his own body like this?" David asked. "This could destroy his body."

"Or...was he even human to begin with?" Erza said.

"Then...what the hell is he?" Chuuya said.

"Some kind of Cthulhu abomination. The occult club tend to delve into this kind of stuff back in school." David said.

"Well this guy is freaking me out. Then again, his name is from the same author who goes into this stuff." Indigo said. "Let's take care of him quickly!"

Lovecraft attacked with his tentacles as everyone dodged out of the way. "I must finish this...then I will go home." Lovecraft said as his body started to change drastically before towering over them all as a massive mass of tentacles standing as tall as a giant.

"Okay...now he really looks like Cthulhu." Lemon said.

"We can't afford to pull our punches against Lovecraft now. We gotta go all out on him." Sunset said.

"Okay..Breath of Water: Second Form: Water Wheel!" Tanjiro said cutting off one tentacle before it quickly regenerated. "What?"

"That thing can regenerate at an incredible pace. I've never seen anything like it." Sci-Twi said.

"Damn it." Chuuya said. "No choice. You better support me on this, Dazai." he said before as rapid rise of energy came from him. "Cause it's time for it to die!" he said tossing a black ball at the monster, eating away through part of its body.

"Wow...didn't think he'd actually do it." Dazai said nonchalantly.

"What the heck is going on right now?" Jexi asked.

"This is the true form of Chuuya's gift. Corruption. While it gives him a great power boost, it sends him into an uncontrollable rampage that will eventually destroy his whole body." Dazai said. "Coincidentally, this is how we wiped out an entire gifted organization overnight."

"Heh...you guys are just wasting all your time." John said laughing. "You have no chance of beating him. There's no way to even harm Lovecraft on the outside."

"So he's vulnerable on the inside? Guess I'm lucky he swallowed my cast during the fight." Dazai said pushing a button as an explosion went off inside the creature just as Chuuya fired the finishing blow on it, destroying it without leaving a trace.

"I...I don't believe it. They took it down without any help from us." Izuku said.

"That just shows how well those two work together. They used to have a name for their duo, you know." David said.

"I remember that. It was...Double Black, wasn't it?" Sachiko asked.

"That's the one." David said.

"I don't believe it. Lovecraft is really down." John said speechless. "Just...just who are you people?!"

"Who are we? No one special. Just the bad guys' enemies." Jexi said smiling.


	7. Counterattack against the Guild

"So, someone's invited you to a game of detectives?" Glimmer asked.

"I love games! Whoever this person is seems very courteous." Perfuma added.

"I have an actual question, why'd Rampo bring us along?" Mermista asked, referring to the members of the Princess Alliance with Rampo and Yosano.

"Seems someone in the Guild has realized my genius." Rampo said as they arrived to a door with a riddle. "This is just too easy." he said solving it before opening the door. Inside was a man sitting at a desk with a raccoon on his shoulders. "Are you the man who issued a challenge against me?"

The man chuckled. "It's been awhile…Rampo." he said.

Edgar Allen Poe

Ability: Black Cat in the Rue Morgue

"Seems you solved the riddle. I wouldn't have expected less, my worthy adversary." he said.

"I believe I've earned a question." Rampo said. "Who are you again?"

"So, you don't know him?" Frosta asked.

"Not in the least." Rampo said.

"You don't remember me? Even after that gruelly defeat you handed me six years ago? I am Poe! The only reason I joined was so I could…" Poe said.

"Yeah, can you move it along? You're boring me to sleep." Rampo said.

"I'm setting up the backstory here! Anyway, this is a game between detectives. You read the novel I wrote and then try and determine the serial killer." Poe said.

"Are you a detective or a writer? Make up your mind." Rampo said.

"Oh...the plot thickens. If you manage to solve my mystery...I'll reveal to you all...the Guild's weakness." Poe said holding a file marked top secret.

"Oh really? What's the catch?" Mermista asked.

"No catch, ye of little mind. The Guild's actions are barbaric. There's only one thing they should concern themselves with...your ability Rampo, Ultra Deduction. Am I wrong?" Poe asked.

"No you're not." Rampo said taking the book and started reading.

"Allow me to set the story. A band of travelers find themselves sheltered inside of a mansion during a snowstorm. All was well, till they heard a strange sound." Poe said as the book started glowing as they started to come apart. "Behold my gift, the ability to drag readers into the world of a novel!" he said before they all vanished. "I hope you all enjoy your stay."

The location of the story was a mansion settled in the middle of a blizzard. The protagonist was Rampo.

"Hmm. The windows were sealed and only one key." Rampo said standing near the corpse before noticing something was off. "This is bad. I don't have my glasses." he said as the guests and others joined him inside.

"Ooooh! We all get fancy outfits!" Perfuma realized, as their outfits have changed to match the story.

"Ugh…" Mermista groaned.

"Can you guys just focus on the dead body on the ground?" Adora said pointing to the corpse.

"Stay back. I'm a doctor." Yosano said.

"Uh...the...door." the man said pointing to a door with his last bit of strength.

Rampo walked over and opened the door before seeing a bloody message saying 'Welcome to the Locked Room.' "Poe stipulated that this was a serial killer. If we don't figure this out, we'll all be dead by sunrise." Rampo said.

"So can't you just use your ability and get us outta this?" Bow asked.

"I can't, I don't have my glasses." Ranpo said. "And they were a special pair given to me by the boss too. I can't activate my ability without my glasses."

Adora sighed. "(Everyone told us that Ranpo doesn't even have an ability to speak of, he's a normal guy who thinks he's got one. Take away the one thing he thinks activates it, and he loses confidence. Poe really has us in a situation.)"

"So our detective is outta service?" Mermista asked before smiling. "Okay. Guess we'll just have to solve the mystery."

"Uh, I don't think this is on our level Mermista…" Glimmer said.

"So?" Mermista asked. "This is our first big test as a part of this alliance, and we have a chance to prove we can handle the big stuff."

"We're not exactly on the group that does most of the thinking." Glimmer said.

"Doesn't matter!" Mermista smirked. "Put on your detective caps people, it's time to investigate!"

The group then gathered up the other four witnesses at a table. They listened to them for awhile before retreating to their room.

"There's no way we can solve this. How does Rampo do this?" Mermista said.

"That's just it. Rampo can do this because he has confidence in himself. Without his confidence, he's not able to do this." Glimmer said.

"That was Poe's strategy. Take away Rampo's source of his "power", you have someone unable to solve the case." Adora said.

They then heard a scream down the hall as they hurried down it to see Rampo next to Yosano's body, lying on the ground. Rampo soon took her glasses and put them on before realizing as the space turned white before they returned to the room.

"What in the? Impossible. There's no way!" Poe said surprised.

"Surprised? I bet you were thinking you had the way to beat us all figured out." Adora said

"You guys didn't figure out squat. It was all me." Rampo said. "Your one mistake was challenging me."

"So...you figured out who the killer was?" Poe asked.

"The killer...was me. The locked room had nothing to do with it, and the author just omitted that part since they were likely working together." Rampo said. "It was really ingenious of you. This story was set...in the year 2050. The hotel was but a rest stop next to a massive elevator in space. Convoluted as it may be, once you figure out the author's motives, you're halfway there."

"Damn it. I spent six years on this." Poe said.

"And they were more well thought out than last time." Rampo said.

"So then...you do remember me?" Poe asked.

"No way I'd forget about a mystery I cracked open. It was the first time another detective's ability gives me chills...also the last. I look forward to seeing what you have next. Challenge me anytime." Rampo said walking off.

"I will." Poe said smiling.

Later Back at the Agency…

"Sorry, we really goofed up." Glimmer said. "And it was Mermista's idea to try and solve something Rampo was supposed to, how stupid was that?"

"What we do isn't easy. Sometimes even we need help. I'm glad you guys got that experience nonetheless." Hope said.

"More than that...this info...with this, we can finally begin to stage a counterattack against the Guild." Leopardmon said.

"Yep. If we're going to do this, the time is now." David said.

"Hmm...the best choice would be to send a small team with Atsushi leading seeing as how he has been on their ship before." Cheetah said.

"I'll take it you wish to volunteer, then?" David asked.

"As if you weren't thinking of joining yourself." Cheetah said.

"Of course. There's nothing I like more at this point than leaving bootprints all over his smug face." David said. "We'll show him that all the money in the world won't save him from us."

"Okay, that sounds fun. I am in." Jexi said.

"Then the leaders of the divisions will head up to the Moby Dick: Atsushi, Cheetah, David, Hope, Jexi and Mark." Dazai said. "You'll enter by chopper driven by Junichirou, who will camouflage your entry with Light Snow."

"Meanwhile, the rest of you will get things under control on the surface. Let's get going." David said.

It wasn't long before the six of them loaded into the helicopter as it flew over to the Moby Dick.

"It's reloading right now so we'll have some time before their sensors come back online." Junichirou said.

"Then this is it then. Time to take the fight to Fitzgerald." Mark said, his face showing a look of determination.

As soon as they got close, they departed from the helicopter into the Moby Dick.

"Strange...I'm not feeling a lot of auras. Not even from the higher tier Guild members." Jexi said.

"Something's wrong here." Hope said.

They started exploring the ship before ending up in an observation room with the sky shown below as sitting inside was an old man with a white beard sitting in a chair.

"You're...Herman Melville. But...where are the rest of your Guild buddies?" Jexi asked.

"I'm sorry but...they have already evacuated. We've approached the final chapter of this war." Melville said.

"That explains it. There aren't many of them left." David said.

"True but that won't matter. It has been decided, the Moby Dick shall take its final voyage and crash into Yokohama with ground zero being the Agency headquarters and the Port Mafia HQ." Melville said.

"Francis is insane, and we're going to stop him!" David said.

"Well can't you stop this? This is your ability, isn't it?" Mark asked.

"I can understand why you would believe that. But this ship has gone through many changes since my time. Stopping it is beyond even my control." Melville said.

"Tell us...how do we stop it?" Cheetah asked.

"You need to access the Moby Dick's control terminal. But...you'll find it heavily guarded." Melville said.

"Looks like we won't be able to avoid a fight with Francis." David said.

"We're going to go. But...if everyone else left...why are you still here?" Jexi asked.

"This ship was my ability. If it were to go down in flames, it's best I go down with it. This ship...used to be a beautiful creature before its flesh became hard and cold. Sort of like the guild was in a way." Melville said.

"Well, we're stopping Francis." Hope said. "No one in the Guild's gonna die today…and neither are you."

"He said the same thing once. You really are his son...Jonah Ginova." Melville said.

"You…you know me?" Hope asked.

"Not personally but your father is another story." Melville said. "If you do succeed in stopping this...we should talk about this sometime."

"Oh, definitely. I promise we'll stop Francis. Wait for me." Hope said.

They hurried off through the ships systems before they saw a figure standing in their way, much to their shock.

"I finally found you...were tiger." Akutagawa said.

"Ryunosuke Akutagawa. What are you doing here?" David asked.

"It's obvious. To destroy this ship...and finish things with you. Then maybe he'll finally show some appreciation." Akutagawa said.

"You're still going on about getting recognition from Dazai? So typical of you." David said.

"Shut up!" Akutagawa said rushing at them.


	8. Rashomon, the Tiger and the Last Emperor

"What are you doing here? The Port Mafia wasn't even supposed to be here." Jexi said dodging a strike.

"Why else? I'm here to kill the weretiger and Ishihara." Akutagawa said.

"You could end up without a city. Don't you even realize the stakes that are in play?" Hope shouted. "What are you trying to prove?!"

"Silence!" Akutagawa said firing another attack as they dodged.

"Enough of this foolishness, Akutagawa. We don't have time for this right now." David said.

"Hmm. He mentioned Dazai so…" Jexi said. "Hey, Akutagawa! Good news! Dazai's on the other end of this comm...and he wants to speak to you." he said before tossing the comm.

"What have you done?" Akutagawa said going after it.

"Let's move, now!" Jexi said.

"Yeah. Let's go while he's distracted." David said.

They hurried off down the hall before they arrived in an office where Francis was talking on the phone.

"Yes, she's still studying abroad in London. I love you too, Zelda. I'll see you soon." Francis said before hanging up. "So nice of you to intrude, old sports. I can predict you've come for this." he said holding the terminal.

"So you do have it." Mark said.

"Yes...you know how large this ship is? Over 26,000 tons. Once it hits the city from this height...it'll be the equivalent of a meteor striking the earth." Francis said. "Now then...let's make things more interesting." he said putting the terminal on a chair. "We'll see who gets to it first. You get it, the Moby Dick is yours to command. But if I get it, you all work under me to get the book I desire."

"Which is exactly what's not going to happen." David said.

"We're gonna defeat you, no matter what you think." Hope said.

"Let's get started then. 1…" Francis started.

"This seems way too good to be true." Atsushi muttered.

"2…" Francis said.

"I'll just rush it and run!" Atsushi said charging in before Francis went and kneed him through the wall.

"3!" Francis said. "Business tip: It's easy to predict the actions of those who think its too good a deal to pass up."

"Atsushi!" Cheetah said as Atsushi slowly got up.

"He still has some wind in his lungs. Seems spending only 10,000 was a bit insulting. How about 100,000 from my own portfolio. Up the ante a bit! The Great Fitzgerald!" Francis said tossing his money up as it vanished as green lines appeared on his body.

"Oh, believe me, Francis. We are full aware of your ability." David said.

"The more money you spend, the stronger your attacks are." Hope said.

"But...even something like that has a weakness." David said. "You can't use it if you don't have any money to spend."

"Hmm. Oh is that right? To be honest, this much isn't even that much to me." Francis said rushing past them and stomping on Atsushi. "My dear Zelda could spend that much in a month. Hmm...think I better remove his arms and legs just to be safe." he said grabbing one of Atsushi's arms. But before he could do the task, he stopped and looked down the hall. "Seems we have a surprise guest." he said as Akutagawa appeared.

"Akutagawa? Great, that's just what we need right now…" Mark sighed.

"I know we tricked you…" Hope said before he was hit.

"Shut up. I'm only here for the weretiger. He is the main course. The rest of you are dessert." Akutagawa said.

"Well your "main course" is about to be ripped apart!" Mark stated.

"Second best, is it?" Francis said before attacking Akutagawa. "I hate being considered second to anything. I will get rid of you first."

"I'll be more than happy to oblige!" Akutagawa said firing his Rashoumon at Francis who blocked it easily with his bare hands. "He blocked it that easily? Rashoumon: Black Torrent!" he said firing multiple tendrils at Francis.

"Hmm. 500 grand." Francis said holding a charge card as it glowed as he quickly overpowered Akutagawa. "Now where were we? Ah, that's right. I still need to handle the five of you."

"Bring it on!" Hope said. He charged at Francis and avoided a strike that would send him flying. "There's no way we're letting you do this!"

"Oh please." Francis said tossing him off before Jexi lead with a punch but it barely phased him. "That kinda stung." he said tossing Jexi along with Hope.

"Alright, taking it up a notch." Mark said as he assumed his Angel Form and dashed towards Francis, his palm being filled by a Ki sphere. Mark then thrusted the sphere at Francis' chest, pushing the Ability user back a foot.

"Whoa...that's some power. Let's up the ante. 1 million." Francis said as he rammed into the five, taking the fight from inside the ship to the upper deck of the Moby Dick.

"What's going on here? Where are we now?" David asked.

"You're currently standing on top of the Moby Dick. The top deck or more accurately, the observation deck." Francis said.

"You've got a lot of power, don't you?" Hope asked.

"Yes. And it will be because of that power that when we crash, I'll be the only one left standing among the destruction." Francis said.

"This guy is banking everything on this. Cheetah, if we want to stop this guy, we're going to have to work together." David said.

"Yes. that is the best option." Cheetah said.

"I don't care...how much I have to spend. I will get that book from the ruins of this place. I will bring my daughter back into this world." Francis said.

"Your daughter?" Jexi asked.

Francis continued to walk towards them as a tear fell from his eyes. "My wife, Zelda. She can't bring herself to accept our daughter's death and lives in the fantasy that she's studying abroad in London. I'm going to make that fantasy a reality and reclaim my family. I don't care how much I have to spend to make that happen. Even if I have to use my entire fortune." Francis said.

"So you're doing all this because you want your family back..." Hope said.

"I understand that the loss of a loved one can be hard on you, even heartbreaking… But wiping out everyone in Yokohama, just to resurrect a single being. One single life...it's not right!" David said.

"I will...regain my family!" Francis shouted as a massive pillar of light erupted from him.

"No way. He's actually...gonna spend his entire fortune just to destroy us?" Jexi said.

"This is insane, can we even match his power now?" Hope asked.

"We can. We have to pull our power together into a combined attack." David said.

"All together, then. Let's hold nothing back!" he said as he entered Azure God: Burst Mode.

"He's right. The five of us need to band together." Jexi said entering Golden God Mode: Burst Mode.

"I think you mean seven." a voice said as they saw Atsushi and Akutagawa arriving behind them.

"Atsushi? And Akutagawa? What are…" Jexi said.

"This is our city. And I'm not going to let him do as he pleases with it!" Atsushi shouted.

"Then let's get to it, then!" Mark said. "Kaio-ken times 10!" he declared, the white aura of his Angel form mixing with the red hue of the Ki boost.

"Ability! Beast Beneath the Moonlight!" Atsushi said entering his weretiger form.

"Rashoumon: Demonic Armor!" Akutagawa said covering himself in his tendrils.

The five of them all struck at Francis, who is barely holding them back.

"Barbara! Now!" David said entering Sapphire God: Burst Mode.

"This Ends Now!" Cheetah said pouncing into the air and ramming into Francis, pushing into him with the others.

David holds his giant sword in hand as he charges at Francis.

"I will not give up!" Francis shouted as he went against all seven of them as they all used their all against him before it resulted in a burst of power, breaking apart the dark clouds above to show the sun shining.

"Dang...if he gets back up." Jexi said as they saw Francis standing on the wing of the Moby Dick. "You gotta be…"

"Zelda...my dear Zelda...I'll be there soon." Francis said weakly before he fell off the wing. "I'm coming...Zelda."

"I don't believe it. He really did spend everything on us." Hope said.

"Ah! He still has the control terminal." Atsushi said running at him before Akutagawa stopped him.

"You idiot. I snatched it off him during the final attack." Akutagawa said holding it.

"So, it's finally over." David said.

"We're finally done. We're...wait...why are we still descending?" Jexi said noticing they weren't rising.

"What? I didn't touch anything." Atsushi said.

"Give me it." Akutagawa said trying to get the Moby Dick to rise on the terminal only for nothing to happen as a small purple cartoonish face appeared on it and laughed.

"Damn it… He was playing us the whole time." David said.

"It couldn't be. I looked through the files of the Guild members before we left. None of them have abilities that hack machines." Mark said.

"He's right." Melville said arriving. "Someone else has infiltrated the ship's navigations. It's no use now."

"You're quite right." a voice said through a small box. "So these are the Dimensional Heroes...or is it Hero Alliance now. Hard to keep up with the names."

"Who is this? Who are you?!" Hope demanded.

"Fyodor Dostoevsky. That is my name." the man said.

"That name sounds Russian." Hope said. "So now even Russia is getting involved?"

"No...I'm just a rat going to get what he wants. And I will get that if Yokohama burns." Fyodor said. "Seems you've gone and taken out Fitzgerald. Such a disappointment. But either way, I still get what I want. The Book."

"Francis mentioned that book too… just what is it?" Hope asked.

"Basically, it is a book that can make anything written within its pages become reality." Fyodor said.

"That's crazy. There's no way something like that exists." Jexi said.

"This coming from someone who has visited multiple worlds where some things were considered fantasy." Fyodor said. "I'll be hanging up now. And just so you know, if you do survive...we rats will be waiting to strike." he said as the sound went silent.

"This is bad. We can't even stop it now." Mark said.

"That's not true." a new voice said.

"Is that...is that Kyoka?!" Atsushi said.

"We can't stop it...but we can destroy it prematurely." Kyoka said as a small plane headed for the Moby Dick.

"Are you crazy, Kyoka? You'll die if you do this! Get out of there!" David said.

"I'm doing this...to save everyone!" Kyoka said as the ship went into the Moby Dick as the eight of them were forced to jump off.

"No! Kyoka!" Atsushi shouted as they fell into the sea before washing up on shore, watching the plane hit the Moby Dick, making it crash into the ocean.

"That fool...you just had to show her a world of light." Akutagawa said.

"Whoa...now that is some crash." Dazai said arriving with Fukuzawa.

"How can you say that? Kyoka just died! How can you be so calm?" Jexi shouted.

"It is fine. My Ability is...All Men are Created Equal! It allows those who are agency members free use of their abilities." Fukuzawa said.

"And Kyoka...she became a member that split second before the plane crashed." Dazai said as they saw Kyoka behind them with Demon Snow behind her.

"Kyoka? You're alive?" David asked.

"I had Demon Snow severe the chain keeping me trapped before the plane crashed. I was able to escape with ease." Kyoka said.

"Kyoka…" Atsushi said happily.

"Looks like our war with the Guild is...over." Jexi said.


	9. If I May Shed Away My Burden Now

The following day after defeating Francis…

"Everything in Yokohama is back to normal again after we took down the guild…" Hope said. "But I'm still wondering about who Fyodor Dostoevsky is."

"There isn't much info on him. Even his name is a mystery. All I got from it was that its the Russian translation for the book Crime and Punishment." Sci-Twi said. "When considering these people, likely his ability name too."

"Yet we had no further business to go look into it. It's obvious he has no intention of pulling any sort of move after Kyoka stopped the Moby Dick." Ichiro said.

"So what now? There's not much else to do..." Glimmer said before something hit her. "Oh no, that's right! We completely forgot! We came to Yokohama in the first place to track down Shin!"

"Yeah. And yet we didn't...hey uh...what exactly does Shin look like again?" Adora asked.

"He's a guy about AJ's age, wears a robe." Hope said.

"Isn't that him over there?" Adora asked pointing to a small display where Shin himself was selling the so-called elixir.

"Target acquired." David said.

"Oh yeah." Hope said as the others went to his stand.

"Come one, come all! Get your Invincibility Elixir! I mean, I survived a brush with death, you can too! And it's on sale for the low low price of 39.99 a bottle." Shin said.

"Scuse me, I'd like to buy a dozen crates of the stuff for some friends." Hope said, Shin not noticing who was in front of him.

"A dozen? Wow...that is impressive. You must be the leader of some fancy gang or company." Shin said before looking at them before gasping in shock.

"Leader, yes. Gang or company…not so much. Grab him!" Hope said.

Ed leaped into the air. "Prepare to meet your maker!"

"What the-?!" Shin started before Ed landed on him, destroying the stand. "What's going on here? I haven't done anything wrong."

"We're here to collect for someone Shin. And it so happens your debt is a mile long with this guy." Hope said. "Oh, and you couldn't fool us with your Elixir."

"Collect? Debt? The hell are you talking about?" Shin said.

"The Demon Lord Mammon has requested us to capture you." David said.

"Mammon? Why would he want me? He's the one who gave me permission to start this racket." Shin said.

"Believe me. That's what we want to know too. You're just a means to find the real truth." David said.

"No...he's more of a means to keep you from the truth." a voice said as out walked a man with gold bull like horns and a suit.

"Moloch." Shin said.

"I knew there was something fishy about all of this. This whole thing really was just a wild goose chase." David said.

"Okay, what's really going on?" Gemini asked.

"Shin was never in violation of Lord Mammon. He was more of a disposable pawn we could use to lure you all away while the real plan was being unfolded under your own noses." Moloch said. "We told him we would remove the curse on him if he earned a certain amount of money."

"We've been played like a fiddle…" Hope said.

"But what plan? There haven't been any reports of demon attacks." Zenitsu said.

"Ohohoho. How humerous. True, we do plan to start a war. But we never said the demons would be drawing the first blood." Moloch said.

"I knew it. I knew it right from the start. Mammon is planning to start up a war anyway." David said.

"There have been no...the elf attacks." Raine realized.

"Wait, you're saying all of that was his doing?" Genis asked.

"Spot on. You're correct. The ones who have been awakening the elves to their true enemies have been us." Moloch said. "Though the few attacks you've heard of were just starting sparks. We haven't even started the massive waves yet."

"But what's the point? You demons obviously have some power behind you? Why do you need a race as wimpy as elves?" Inosuke demanded.

"Why? I could tell...but that would be considered a major spoiler." Moloch said digging out a strange rock from his pocket.

"Is that…" Sheer said recognizing it.

"I could have just killed you all, but Lady Succubus requested no killing. So...I'll just send you somewhere beyond our reach for awhile. Away from your ship and away from the action." Moloch said tossing the stone as it glowed, creating a cage of light around them.

"You won't get away with this…No matter what it takes, you won't get away with this!" David said.

"You can repeat that as many times as you wish. But...when you get back, all of the worlds may as well be destroyed by elves." Moloch said. "I think I've said all I need to. I have to be going now. After all, the main event is starting soon."

"Why you…!" Hope said before they were teleported away.

"Lord Mammon...it's done." Moloch said on a comm.

Meanwhile with Mammon…

"And you're certain they were all accounted for?" Mammon asked.

"Yes. I kept them away from their ship and made sure all registered members were accounted for." Moloch said.

"Splendid...then...why don't we begin?" Mammon said. "It's not time for a full event yet...but we can at least have fun with a few fires." he said as golden lights were sent out far into the Multiverse.

All across multiple worlds, the lights washed over a number of worlds, within each one, the elves there glowed a golden light before starting to attack any humans nearby them.

"Whoa. Just what is all that?" Zexi said looking out at the chaos on New World.

"I don't know. But it's sickening." Leonis said before an icicle nearly pierced them. "What the? Tulip?"

"I won't miss next time, humans." she said.

"Knock it off!" Zexi said as he started avoiding her attacks.

"Humans...will pay for what they have done to our ancestors." Tulip said.

"What? Ancestors?" Leonis said. "Could she be…" he said before Tulip was knocked out by Harumi.

"Phew. Thanks. Not sure I could have brought myself to hurt her." Zexi said.

"What the heck happened to her?" Harumi asked.

"The Legend of the Elven Revenge…" Leonis said.

"What are you talking about, Leonis?" Heart asked.

"Harumi...I know your brother worked with that paranormal woman...do you have her number?" Leonis asked. "I'll also need contact info on any major organizations that have elves in their roster."

"Here it is." Harumi said sending texts to everyone on Emi's number.

"Leonis, what is going on here? Why did Tulip attack us?" Zexi demanded.

"I'm afraid this is all the fault of the Magic Universe." Leonis said. "As well as all the human ancestors who live there."

"What the heck are you even saying?" Sam asked.

"Any elf or any person who shares elven blood is slowly awakening to the truth of an atrocity that happened 500 years ago." Leonis said.

"What...happened?" Psychic asked.

"The elves of a certain world...were all killed and slaughtered. And the culprits...were us humans." Leonis said.

To be continued...


End file.
